The present invention relates to sharps disposable containers and pertains particularly to an improved disposable container having an automatic self locking closure.
A huge volume of hypodermic needles are used daily in the medical and health care industry and must be disposed of safely. These used needles pose a major health problem to the medical personnel using them as well as others who may come into contact with them. The safe and effective disposal of these hypodermic needles poses one of the greatest health and disposal problems for the medical and health care industry.
Hypodermic needles are widely used for both injection of medication and for withdrawing blood samples for diagnostic purposes. In many cases the needle is removed from the holder and separately disposed of. In some cases, particularly certain blood drawing devices, the holder is reused. In these cases, it is essential that the needle be easily, quickly and safely removed and safely disposed without risk to the user and others.
A great number of disposable sharps containers have been developed over the years in a effort to provide secure containers for the safe disposable of medical waste and sharps. Many of these are effective when properly and securely closed and disposed of. However, most of these require the conscious active closure and locking of the container by a responsible person. Such responsible person is not always available for securing and disposing of the containers at the appropriate time. Therefore, there is an evident need for a disposable container that automatically closes and locks under certain conditions.
It is desirable that a simple, safe and effective automatic closure for disposable containers be available.